A New, Insane Friend
by InsaneAuthor44
Summary: Probably going to turn into a crack fic.  Amy and Dan are lead to a nowhere town in New Mexico, where they meet a new friend who could possibly help them get the upper hand in the race. T because I'm not sure where this'll go. Not AxD, that's gross.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just so everyone knows, this is going to be a multi-chap, crack fic, because I'm not good at writing in-character anyways. I already know this is going to be really, really, really fun. Please don't be commenting on Oocness or stupid things, because I probably know. Setting and grammar, tell me. Those of you who read my one-shot noticed that I finished wrong and I feel incredibly stupid for it. So, please tell me if I do make those mistakes. On to this insanely screwed up story. This'll be set after One Last Note, only because I don't know where else to set it. I can't think of anything they could find that would lead them to New Mexico, so it'll probably be even more stupid in the beginning. By the way, don't get any stalker ideas, dude, because no, I don't live in Clovis anymore. I did, that's why I know so much. If you want to stalk me, you'll have to keep looking up New Mexico towns. xD

"Okay, so let me get this straight, we are going to the middle of nowhere on a hunch?" Dan Cahill asked his sister as their au pair, Nellie Gomez, drove their rented sunfire through a tiny town that was half called 'Texico' and half called 'Farewell'. Everything here looked dirty and abandoned, but people walked the streets, some the place must've been inhabited.

"Pretty much, what else do we have to go off of?" Amy Cahill asked from the passenger seat, not even looking up from her book on the history of New Mexico. "The sign had the French word 'nuit', which sounds like 'new', a sun, which you thought meant somewhere hot, and a clover. This leads me to New Mexico, Clovis. Very vague, but Alistair is here too; we must be on the right track."

Dan grumbled lightly, mumbling about how cramped the small car was. "Mrrp," Cried Saladin, meaning to say 'And how exactly do you think I feel?'

Eventually, the car passed a sign declaring they were in Clovis. Nellie started through the town, finding a Days Inn and parking there. "Kiddos, I'mma check in here. Those clothes are, like, really really old. Give me a minute and we'll walk over to that Wal-Mart. Think, we'll get a variety of clothes for once!" With her earplugs in, the au pair went inside to grab a room.

"So, what are we going to look for, oh-great-researcher?" Dan asked, taking Saladin out of his carrier. The cat looked grateful and rubbed against the boy's leg.

"I'm not sure," Amy admitted. She pulled out the stone sign they'd found after knocking out Ian and Natalie Kabra, their cousins and enemies. It had the strange words and symbols on it, almost in an Indian-like way. Maybe they were following the life of an Indian now? What famous Indians had lived in this place? She shook her head, letting it go for now.

Nellie came back out, a key card in her hand. "We can unpack in a bit, kiddos," She announced, Dan grimacing. "I've been wearing these clothes for too long. Let's go."

The trio passed the street and walked through the parking lot, keeping an eye out for their deadly relatives. Of course, only the Holts would be caught dead at a Wal-Mart, and last Amy had heard, they were in Mexico. Dan ran off to look at the toys that an eleven-year-old boy could be entertained with, and Amy went to the nearby clothing section, keeping an eye on the boy. Nellie wandered off toward the CD section of Electronics. Amy looked through a few t-shirts, until…

"Amy? Amester Kay-Hill? No freakin' way man!" Amy was tackled from behind by a girl her age with deep blue eyes and black-and-green hair. Amy gasped and fought her way up from the girl's grasp, who frowned. "Don't remember me?" The girl asked. "Here' this'll jog ya memory." The girl made her eyes sparkle and jumped up and down. "HI! I'm Myla Raven craft and I know we are gunna be bestest friends! Can I use your gold crayon?"

Amy's eyes widened, recognition shining. "No way! Mylie? How are you here?" Amy went to hug her childhood friend.

"Don't call me that," Myla said with a frown. "It sounds like I'm freakin' Hannah Montana. And, BTW, my cousin used to live here, so we moved here, and now we're trapped in this hellhole."

Amy shook her head. Myla was still the crazy weirdo she knew and loved. Myla was like Amy's opposite, but somehow, they'd been attached at the hip in Boston. Amy hadn't seen the girl since the fire, but she hadn't been thinking about friends back then. "How long has it been? Seven years? Wow, it's great to see you."

"I know," Myla teased lightly, releasing her friend. "So what brings you to the wastelands?"

Amy faltered. Was she allowed to tell about the hunt? Probably not, but she might so useful! "Oh, just this family scavenger hunt we're doing over the summer. A lot of my relatives are rich, so they 'hooked me up', as you'd say."

"Oh, koolio, dude. Where the Cahillette?" Myla asked, and as if on cue, Dan came over, holding a ninja sword set. "Speak of the devil!" Myla cried, and Dan, who hadn't seen the green haired girl, groaned.

"No way…" Dan was scooped up into a hug, and he squirmed like crazy. "Let me down! I'll set my ninjas on you!" Myla chuckled, doing as she was told. Dan grumbled, rubbing the girl's 'cooties' off.

"So what exactly are we hunting for?" Myla asked, and Amy noted the 'we'. Myla was one of the most stubborn people she'd ever meet, and she knew the Kabras.

"We aren't sure," Amy told her, telling Dan mentally to just go with it. "All we know is that we usually follow the lives of famous or infamous people."

"Well, Clovis seems dull, but a lot has happened here. You know Buddy Holly and his gang's famous song, "That'll Be the Day'? That was recorded here. Hank Basket, you know, the guy who played for the Eagles? He lived here. Uhh… what's-his-face, Jerry something', they guy who played for the Steelers, he lived here too. We got the Black Water Draw site, too. They found lots of bones from prehistoric times there. That's about all I could think about, just Clovis." Myla smiled, but tilted her head in confusion while the two siblings gawked at her.

"You know this stuff from the top of your head?" Dan asked incredulously.

"Yeah, they made me study New Mexico for a whole year. Really irritating, really."

"Well, we just have to figure out who we are following," Amy said thoughtfully, her amazement lost.

"What lead you guys here? Can I see it?" Myla asked, and the pair nodded, hopeful to get into the lead in this stupid hunt for clues. Amy took Dan's toy and put it back, while the boy himself went to find Nellie and explain what had happened. Before anyone knew it, they were taking the stone sign back out of the sunfire car and looking it over. It was quite heavy, but Myla was quite strong. Turning it over, Amy nearly face-palmed. There was something on the back?

"Charles H. H. Where have I heard that before?" Myla asked herself, and Amy puzzled as well, as it seemed familiar.

"Maybe we should go inside…" Nellie said quietly, and Myla shook her head.

"Indoors make my unable to think. What is it?" She paced in the gravel, her hand on her chin.

"The internet is your best friend," Dan commented. Myla smiled and nodded, walking into the room they'd been assigned, somehow having gotten the key card from Nellie, followed by said au pair. Dan and Amy looked at each other for a moment, before Dan asked, "Can we really trust her? How long has it been since you've talked?"

Amy shook her head. "Even if she were to betray us in the end, I know her weakness; she's got this spot on her left arm, if you hit it hard enough, she'll faint. Besides, I don't think she'd really be capable of betraying us. She seems tough, but she's a softie." The pair nodded, and went inside, locking the car behind them.

Myla was on her cell phone, Googling something, probably the initials. After a minute, she hit her forehead. "Charles Hardin Holley, of course!" Amy smiled, but the other two just stared. "Buddy Holly's real name?" Suddenly the other two smiled as well. "I guess it's off to Lubbock Texas for us."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I realized I have to do this: I do not own 39 Clues or Buddy Holly. ****I don't really know if the Holley house is a memorial or if it has been sold, I couldn't find the answer. I'm just going to assume it's a memorial**.

"Would someone please tell me why in the name of Ninja Lords are we going to another small, hot town?" Dan asked, from the back of a black Expedition, of which Myla had borrowed from her father. They were on their way to Lubbock, and Dan was a bit upset that the girl was still with them. At least he wasn't crammed anymore…

"Hey, at least this one is in Texas. When most people hear 'New Mexico', they say 'Isn't that a different country?'" Myla pointed out with a smile. She was playing with the radio from the backseat.

"Buddy Holly was born in Lubbock," Amy explained lightly, her nose now buried in a book entitled: The Life of a King; Buddy Holly.

Myla smirked. "I'm so gonna laugh when we just have to go back to Clovis, 'cause that's where he recorded his most famous song."

"We're doing what YOU told us to!" Dan exclaimed, letting go of Saladin's cat carrier long enough for it to fall to the floor, upside-down, the Mau meowing in protest. "Sorry, buddy," Dan said, hurriedly picking up the little box. The cat did not appreciate being in the car; it thought it would've been better to leave it at the hotel.

"Well, I think we might be on the right track," Amy said quietly. "Buddy opened for Elvis here."

"He got married here, too," Nellie added, her eyes on the road for cops as she speeded ten miles fast. She was a reckless driver, Myla had learned, and it was a heck of a lot more fun riding with her then with Myla's own father or grandfather.

"Yeah, man, that was crazy! The guy proposed on the first date! And the crazy chick accepted!" Myla shook her head lightly. "Me? I would'a been all 'dude! Get away from me, you stalker!'."

"Where were they married?" Amy asked, thinking that something that strange was defiantly to look in on. She was already pretty sure that Buddy had been a Janus, as what famous singer would be from the Lucians or Tomas?

"The Holley house," Myla replied, her phone in hands, scrolling down. "39th street, 1606, is the address. I wonder if it's still there."

"We're gonna find out," Nellie declared, and with a smile from Amy, a grumble from Dan that sounded like 'more stupid museums…', they were on their way.

-X-

"Peggy Sue, Peggy Sue. Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty Peggy Sue. Oh, Peggy, my Peggy Sue. Well, I love you girl. Yes, I need you, Peggy Sue," Myla sang as they walked through the Holley house.

'She's too enthusiastic,' Dan thought, looking at the cool guitars on the walls. He looked around for Nellie, but she was flirting with some boy her age. Ick.

"You know, we could be completely wrong about all of this. Maybe we're supposed to be in Iowa, checking out where Budd's plane went down." Myla stared at a portrait as she spoke, and Dan gawked.

"Seriously? You know we are trying to find this stuff quickly, right?" Dan asked, and Myla laughed.

"Are you asking me if I know the definition of a 'scavenger hunt'? I know y'all need to get this done, but Buddy Holly was a famous dude. It'd be easier if we knew what we were looking for." Myla smiled lightly, before starting to hum 'That'll Be the Day'.

On the over head, 'American Pie' came on, and Amy smiled. "This song is referenced to the day Buddy Holly died. In fact, it was dedicated to him."

"Yup," Myla grinned. "Now you guys will have to be tortured. This'll be stuck in my head, and I can't sing this song." Dan groaned louder than he had the entire hunt.

It took Amy over an hour to find what she was looking for; The Janus Crest on something, and that something turned out to be a piece of paper. Signaling to Dan lightly, she watched for officials or cameras. She didn't see any, and Dan slipped the paper into his back pocket. This place wasn't guarded well, and Amy didn't want to know why. Myla gawked at the two for a moment, before shaking her head and going to find Nellie. She decided not to ask. Dragging the au pair, the four walked down the street to a nearby park.

Dan pulled out the paper and read it allowed: "James Brown, Little Richard, Elvis Presley…" He looked up, a lost look on his face. Amy looked lost in thought, and Nellie had lost interest, listening to something on her I-pod. Myla frowned, a thoughtful look on her face. How were those names connected? They were all oldies rock stars, but…

"Are we supposed to follow their lives now?" Dan asked, and Amy shook her head.

"I doubt it. We usually follow one person until, well, something big." They'd been through this twice now, once with Ben Franklin, and then with Mozart. Amy figured that it would stay in the pattern. At least, she certainly hoped.

Myla was pacing back and forth, and it took her a moment for the names, plus Budd, to lock in her head. Suddenly, she grinned. "I know! It's the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame!" She grinned, looking satisfied.

Amy smiled as well. "I get it. Those names are all really big. Add in Buddy Holly, and you've got a giant mob of famous rock stars."

Dan hit his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I'm glad one of you did," A silk voice from behind announced, and the kids whirled around to find Ian and Natalie Kabra, smirking like crazy people. Both looked like models, per usual, but they had this victorious grin that just needed to be wiped away. All they'd done was eavesdrop!

Amy gasped, Dan growled, Nellie continued to bob her head, unaware of what was happening, and Myla just looked confused.

"Who are these dudes, dude?" Myla asked, looking toward Amy for help.

"O-our cousins," She stuttered out, and Dan nodded slowly. The green haired girl looked between the two groups, and growled.

"CHEATERS!" She flicked the boy in the nose and the girl on the forehead before Amy could tell her not to. "LAZY! YOU CAN'T USE YOU BRAIN TO FIGURE SOMETHING OUT?" She huffed, looking like she might charge the two, until Dan reached out and pulled her back a bit.

"You little peasant!" The girl shouted, and pulled out a dart gun. "Back up!"

Myla growled, but did as she was told, backing up a little more, until she was behind Nellie, who was still oblivious. The girl wished that a police officer would walk by and arrest the two, but, of course, that couldn't happen, because the universe loved to prove her wrong.

"Now," The boy said, rubbing his nose, making Myla smirk lightly. "You all are going to stay here and give my sister and I a head start. Two days, do you hear me?"

Myla and Dan looked like they wanted to strangle something, but nodded. The boy smirked.

"Good. Goodbye, then." With another dirty look directed at Myla, the two walked off.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's get to the airport!"


End file.
